Recently, a camera that performs high-frame-rate shooting with a high-speed frame shutter, has been known. For example, a normal frame rate is, for example, 60 fps or 50 fps, whereas a high frame rate is a frame rate several times, tens of times, or furthermore, hundreds of times as high as the normal frame rate.
In a case where a high frame rate of service is performed, it is considered that moving image data camera-shot by a high-speed frame shutter is converted into a moving image sequence having a frequency lower than that of the moving image data, so as to be transmitted. However, images by the high-speed frame shutter have effect on improvement of motion blur and achievement of image quality having high sharpness, but have a factor of causing a problem in image quality to the conventional frame interpolation technology on the reception and reproduction side.
Frame interpolation using the images having high sharpness, shot by the high-speed frame shutter, increases the difference between a case where motion vector searching adapts and a case where the motion vector searching does not adapt. Therefore, the difference between the two, is displayed as conspicuous image quality degradation. High load computing is required in order to the precision of the motion vector searching in the frame interpolation, but has influence on receiver costs.
The present applicant has previously proposed the technology of converting the material of images shot by a high-speed frame shutter, to cause a conventional receiver that performs a normal frame rate of decoding, to display with image quality at a certain level or more (refer to Patent Document 1).